


Out for Re-henge [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has a favor to ask of Ronan while Gansey and Adam are away. She ends up receiving much more than she expected. (Or, that one where Ronan teaches Blue to drive stick and they have adventures.) Post-BLLB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out for Re-henge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out for Re-henge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379982) by [momebie (katilara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 45:57



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (40.3 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ecttkoa6wjd5qsa/rehenge-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (21.2 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fyq8oxakadswvpu/rehenge-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (40.3 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/rehenge-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (21.2 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/rehenge-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Archive Link:**
    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/out-for-re-henge)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lunate8 for the beta and for letting me talk her into reading these books. :3
> 
> Blue/Ronan friendship 5eva~


End file.
